The Angels Fear To Tread: Book 1
by PAINT.Love
Summary: Justus and Demi are the true children-who-lived, but their twins, Jayden and Sierra are thought to be the Chosen Ones. Few even know Justus and Demi exist. This book contains Justus and Demi's first year at Howarts...WrongChildrenWhoLived!Story/Very AU
1. Preface

**This is one of my favourite types of stories - an AU Twins WrongChildrenWhoLived!Fic. The next two chapters will be up in the next few minutes, so stick around if you would. Link to the pictures on my profile! Enjoy...**

**KSoup.**

* * *

><p><span>Preface<span>

"James, why don't we have the Prewetts over for dinner tonight, for Halloween?" Lily Potter asked her husband one evening. "We've been meaning to ask them for weeks."

"That's a great idea, love," James agreed, putting no feeling into the endearment. "Jayden and Justus can finally have a play date with Demi and Sierra."

"I'll go floo Gideon and ask him," said Lily.

* * *

><p>Dinner at the Potters' was uneventful that night. Gideon, Krystal, Lily, and James talked and laughed and discussed the war while the two sets of twins played on the floor. At seven thirty exactly, James stood.<p>

"I've just remembered," he lied, "I promised Bathilda I'd bring her those candied apples for Halloween…"

"Oh, well you should then," said Lily caringly. "She gets so lonely sometimes…"

"I'll go with you," offered Krystal, playing her part well.

It was about a thirty minute walk to the home of Bathilda Bagshot on the other side of Godric's Hallow; the perfect cover for the adulterous couple.

Lily and Gideon knew nothing of their partners' activities, as they both loved and trusted them, and they suspected nothing as the two left.

There was a knock at the door. Lily rose to open it.

"Oh, hello Sirius, hello Fabian!" she cried happily, hugging the black-haired man and red-haired man in turn.

"Hello Lily, Gideon," Sirius Black responded, smiling, with a nod to the red-haired man on the couch. Fabian crossed behind Lily and went to sit next to his brother.

"What brings you to the Hallow?" asked Lily as they stepped back inside.

"I couldn't let a holiday go by without seeing my favourite godsons!" he said, beaming as he walked over to where the children were playing; Demi and Justus were busily stacking some wooden blocks, forming what looked like a castle, while Jayden and Sierra were pressing buttons on an obnoxious noisemaker. Sirius would never admit it out loud, but he preferred Justus over Jayden, in fact he thought of Demi as more of a niece than he thought of Jayden as a nephew. Simply put, Jayden and Sierra were brats.

"Unca Pafoo!" cried Justus, standing shakily on his feet and hugging his godfather's legs. Demi was right behind them; those two were inseparable. Jayden and Sierra didn't even seem to notice him.

They visited in peace for about a half hour; Sirius read The Tales of Beetle the Bard to Demi and Justus, and Jayden and Sierra each had a tantrum when Lily and Gideon wouldn't allow them a piece of candy.

Just as they had put the four children to bed – the adults wanted to visit late, and decided it would be better not to wake them up in the night – there was a flash from outside.

"What could that – " started Lily, but she was interrupted by a loud BANG from downstairs.

The four adults rushed to the staircase and saw, to their horror, none other than Lord Voldemort.

"Well, if it isn't Lily Potter, Sirius Back, and Gideon and Fabian Prewett," he sneered.

They immediately drew their wands, but he waved them down with a cold chuckle.

"Do not flatter yourselves…I am not here for you, but for the children."

"The children?" barked Sirius, not lowering his wand. "What in the bloody hell would you want with children?"

"That is none of your concern, Black." Voldemort said menacingly, stepping toward the staircase slowly.

"No!" cried Lily suddenly, raising her wand even further and glaring at the snake-faced being. "You will not touch them!"

Voldemort chuckled coldly again. "Stand aside, silly girl. The children must die, but you needn't. Don't be foolish."

"You want to kill them?" yelled Fabian in outrage. "Kill four babies? Is that what you've sunk to? Murdering helpless children?"

Voldemort chuckled once more. "Helpless now, perhaps, but they won't be for long…which is why I need to deal with them now."

"No! I will fight you until the end, you will not have them!" cried Lily furiously.

"As will I!" enforced her Sirius, coming to stand beside the redhead and raising his as well. "You will not touch my godsons!"

"And you won't have my daughters either!" thundered Gideon.

And the battle raged.

It didn't take long for the Dark Lord to get rid of all four Order members; he wasn't sure who he had killed and who was stunned, but it mattered not. All that was important now was getting rid of those brats…

There were two cribs in the room: one done in black, the other in red. In one crib stood a boy and girl, the girl with auburn hair, the boy with dark brown. The other babies were both light-brown haired.

The Dark Lord frowned, ignoring the fact that the two lighter-shaded babies were crying pitifully, and the other two were simply glaring at him and shaking in anger and fear. He knew the Prophecy spoke of two children, yet there were four who fit the criteria of said prophecy…

He mentally shrugged. Why not kill them all and make a clean job of it?

He raised his wand, trained it on the crying twins first. They were much more annoying, anyway. Voldemort repeated in his mind the curse he had invented just for this task….

"Avada Kaduos!"

A bright flash of green light…then green mixed with white…pain…screaming…children were crying…there was a snap, and the roof caved in right over Demi and Justus's crib, trapping the babies inside it.

Then there was silence.

The two whimpered in fear in the quiet following. Well, mostly quiet, as Sierra and Jayden were screaming their lungs out.

When James and Krystal finally made it back, they found their favourite children crying in their cribs, the house collapsed around them, bodies everywhere. Sierra and Jayden now had scars on their right cheeks: Sierra's a heart, Jayden's a sun, and – when they woke Sirius, the only adult survivor – he said that Voldemort had attacked them.

Dumbledore was called, and the old man was convinced that Jayden and Sierra had vanquished the Dark Lord. Sirius, luckily, remembered that the other two babies existed, and when he extracted them from their crib, everyone was shocked.

Justus and Demi both had scars as well: pressed into their left palms like a brand was a lightning bolt symbol. Sirius insisted that this needed checking out; what if it hadn't been Jayden and Sierra who destroyed Voldemort, but their twins?

Dumbledore, however, insisted that they must have been injured by the after effects of the spell, or by the roof caving in. No one would hear another word about Demi and Justus, and they all joined the Order at Hogwarts for a celebration feast.

Except Sirius. He stayed with the two forgotten children. It wasn't hard for him to figure out, though Dumbledore might ignore it: Demi and Justus had saved their siblings, empowered by their mother and father's sacrifice, and had been touched by Dark magic, thus the lightning-bolt scars. Sierra and Jayden had been protected by the Light magic of their twins, thus the heart and sun scars.

When their godfather laid them down that night (in a guest bedroom, since theirs was destroyed) Justus and Demi had a sense of what had happened. They knew that they would never see Demi's father or Jayden's mother again. However, they could never know just how bad the next few years were going to be…


	2. Another Forgotten Birthday

**This is the chapter where you'll meet Matilda, Neville, and Luna. Lavender and Wayne are in the next one.**

**Question: Should I add Blaise and Basil Zabini as some of Demi and Justus's friends? Blaise would obviously stay a Slytherin, but Basil (a cousin of Blaise's I invented a long time ago) would be in Hufflepuff like Wayne. **

**Also, I'll warn you now that there will eventually be at least one slash and femslash pairing in the group of friends. If you're not okay with that...Too bad for you.**

**Opinions so far?**

**(Warning: FFN has taken some spaces out from between a few words. I'll try to fix it, but for now just overlook it please :D)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Another Forgotten Birthday<p>

It was eight o'clock in the morning at Potter Mansion. Demitria Fabia Prewett Potter and Justus Lithlinn Potter were sleeping soundly in their private suite, dreaming of flashes of green and white light. Suddenly, there was a loud BANG, BANG, BANG on the door of the outside room.

Demi jumped, sitting straight up in her bed. Justus, in the other room, actually fell out of his.

Then Krystal came in, first to Demi's room.

"Get up, brat!" she snarled at the eleven year old. "It's your brother and sister's birthday, and everything has to be perfect!"

She left the dazed girl and went next door.

"Wake up, boy! You and that girl better get dressed, come downstairs, and stay out of the way, or else!"

And she left.

Demi sighed and sat up, getting out of bed and walking to her wardrobe, as Justus did the same in the other room.

Business as usual.

After the death of Demi's father and Justus's mother, Jayden and Sierra had become famous. They were the Children Who Lived. Demi and Justus were completely forgotten. In fact, almost no one besides James, Krystal, and the children's godfather, Sirius, knew they even existed. James and Krystal had decided that the Twins Who lived, as they were now called (disregarding the fact that they _weren't _each others twins), could not grow up without two parents, and had married. Unbeknownst to everyone but themselves, the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter had been…together, so to speak, since about October 1979. No one but James and Krystal knew that all four twins had the same father: James.

Every year on July 31, a huge party was held for The Children Who Lived, and no one but Sirius remembered that it was also Justus and Demi's birthday. The other two "twins" had never received a present from their so-called parents. At the age of seven, the two children had been moved to the far side and the top floor of thePotterMansion, where they had their own suite.

This may seem like a kind thing to do, but James and Krystal only did it to keep Justus and Demi out of the way.

It was a very nice room, however. They had their own living room, kitchen, bathroom and each had a bedroom. The living room was like a playroom: the floor was covered in a soft green carpet, and the wall were painted to look like a forest scene. The ceiling was made to look like the sky, and magically changed to reflect the seasons and time of day. There were stuffed mushrooms, trees, and animals decorating the floor, and three swings hung from the changing ceiling. A large fake tree dominated the room, and a tree house filled with bean bag chairs and pillows sat in its branches, a slide hanging off the side and a ladder on the other. A large green net hung in a far corner, like a giant hammock.

Demi's room was done in pink and green. The walls were vertically striped in the colours, and the silk sheets, blanket, and pillows were all in pink and green paisley design. A small window seat built into the wall provided the best view of the Potter grounds.

Justus's room had cream coloured wall, and artistically painted orange bricks showed every few feet on them. The wooden door, bed frame, and window were all navy blue, and the bed frame, which was built into the wall, doubled as a bookcase. His blanket was orange, and the pillows were alternating colours of gray, navy, brown, and orange.

Their bathroom had three light blue walls, and one in an accent colour of silver. There was a window on the slanted ceiling positioned right over the lime green bath tub. There were two sinks, one pink and one orange, and a yellow toilet.

However amazing these rooms may seem – and they were pretty awesome – it was a prison for Justus and Demi. They were rarely allowed out of their rooms, and they never went on any of the frequent outings that Sierra and Jayden did with their parents. James and Krystal always insisted that they could have friends over any time, but they had never had the occasion to meet any, muggle or magical.

And really, when you looked at the rooms of their brother and sister, you could hardly call Demi and Justus spoiled.

Sierra's room was modelled after a castle. The walls were cream coloured with rose designs curling upwards, and the white, gold, and pink bed was framed by a two story loft with curved staircases on either side and tiers to match. The ceiling had a depression in the middle that was filled by a crystal chandelier, and the chairs, tables, and accents were all white, pink and gold. The room was huge, about fifteen hundred square feet, and the Girl Who Lived even had a round, white, Cinderella-style chariot that actually moved, and she could ride it around her room.

Jayden's room was about the same size, but was magically filled with water. A bridge led to a giant pirate ship that held his bed. It was complete with a working wheel and anchor. From inside he was able to retract the bridge and steer the boat around the room, and could even use the plank to dive from and go for a swim.

The Children Who Lived never had to cook their own meals, teach themselves to read and write, or clean up anything in their lives. Meanwhile, their siblings in the attic spent around three hundred days out of the year in their rooms, only let out for rare trips with their godfather. Unfortunately, Sirius couldn't spend too much time with Justus and Demi, lest he arouse the suspicion of his once best friend.

Demi sighed, rolling her eyes at the thought of what ridiculous outfit Princess Sierra would no doubt be wearing today, as she dressed in the outfit she was being forced to wear. It wasn't that bad, really, she admitted, holding up the dress and scrutinizing it.

It was knee-length, royal purple, and gathered around the bottom half to fall in layers. There was a pink satin ribbon around the middle. She added her favourite knee-high leather lace-up boots to it, and, after brushing through her wavy dark brown hair, decided she was presentable. Demi was very pretty, though at first glance often appeared younger than she was, especially in the sun, where her hair would appear auburn rather than brown.

In the other room, Justus scoffed, thinking of the numerous expensive gifts his brother would no doubt receive – and break within a day – as he dressed in a blue and gray plaid suit and combed his dark brown hair. Neither he nor his brother had inherited their dad's bad eyesight, nor his messy hair. Thankfully, Justus did have his mother's eyes. He considered them his best feature.

Finally, Justus and Demi met outside in the playroom.

They looked at each other, and grinned.

"Happy birthday to us," they said in unison, as was their tradition. They were actually excited about the party, as they were being allowed to leave their room, not to mention that they wouldn't have to cook. Perhaps, they hoped, they might even make a few friends. That is, is not everyone there was crazy about The Children Who Lived.

They descended the spiral staircase and walked through the hall, then descended another staircase.

And there was the party.

There must have been at least two hundred people there: they recognized the Malfoys, the Weasleys, the Greengrass', the Boots, the Jones, the Quirkes, the Evers, the Bones', and other less prominent families. Even Rita Skeeter, Albus Dumbledore, and the Minister of Magic himself were in the crowd.

Nobody paid Justus or Demi any mind. They were all chattering happily about The Children Who Lived.

The two enjoyed the party, eating as much as they could and avoiding their parents and siblings.

Eventually, Sierra and Jayden opened their numerous presents, one from every family. Games followed, and then a performance from broom stunt performers. Finally, they were sitting down for the formal dinner. The seating was assigned, and Justus and Demi found themselves sitting at the round table with three other children their age.

A girl with dark brown hair who wore a red ribbon in her hair spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Matilda Honey." She said, smiling warmly. She wore a plain but pretty blue dress.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," said a boy nervously, tugging at the lapel of his brown suit. He was a slightly chubby boy with light-brown eyes and slightly wispy hair of a slightly darker colour.

"My name is Luna Lovegood," said a girl with very long wavy blond hair and protruding silver-blue eyes. She was wearing a rainbow coloured dress, a Butterbeer cork necklace, and radish-looking earrings.

"I'm Demi Potter," said Demi.

"And I'm Justus Potter." Her brother echoed.

"Really?" asked Neville, looking confused. "Are you Sierra's and Jayden's cousins or something?"

Demi and Justus rolled their eyes.

"No," said Justus. "We're their twins. Jayden is my brother – "

"And Sierra is my sister." Demi finished.

The other three gasped.

"Really?" said Luna in a slightly dreamy voice. "I didn't know they had other siblings."

"I thought they were each others twin!" said Matilda, looking shocked.

"Most people think that." Said Demi bitterly.

"Wait – I think I remember my grandmother saying something about that!" said Neville.

"Really?" asked Justus eagerly. "What's her name? Was she in the Order?"

Neville nodded excitedly. "Her name is Augusta Longbottom."

"Sirius told us about her once," said Demi. "He said she was in Gryffindor, but she married a Hufflepuff, and everyone was really shocked."

Neville nodded. "That was Trevor, my granddad. Everyone was real surprised that he could put up with her….she's a little…fiery."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Matilda – a very bright, book-ish girl – and Demi quickly became best friends, as did Neville and Justus. It took a little longer for the other four to take to Luna, as she was a little strange, but that's just how children are. They quickly realized that she was very kind and smart, no matter her many strange beliefs. They all exchanged floo and owl addresses before the party was over, and Demi and Justus were proud to say that they now had friends.<p>

As the last of the guests were leaving, someone grabbed Demi from behind. She screamed, and both siblings whirled around, grinning when they saw Sirius.

"There's my favourite twins!" he cried, hugging them both until they couldn't breath.

They waited until James and Lily couldn't see, then took off up the three staircases to Justus's and Demi's room. Their so-called parents couldn't know that Sirius liked them, obviously, because then they would probably never see him again.

As it was every year, the only gifts the two now eleven year old received was from their godfather. Among those were many books and a beautiful wizard's chess board. Though Demi and Justus liked and appreciated Sirius's gifts, they thought that the best presents of all were their new friends.

The next morning, the letters came.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Thank you to the awesome cross-over-lover-232 for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Diagon Alley.<span>

_Demitria Prewett _

_The Attic_

_Potter Manor_

_Capal St. Mary, Suffolk_

_)(_

_Justus Prewett _

_The Attic_

_Potter Manor_

_Capal St. Mary, Suffolk_

"Oh look," said Demi, "Our Hogwarts letters…wait a minute – why does this say…– Justus!"

Fast as a speeding Snitch, Demi jumped up from the table and ran with her neon yellow bath robe trailing behind her into the bathroom where her brother was taking a bubble bath.

"Demi!" he cried indignantly, oblivious to the fact that the bubbles covered all of the water and then some. "I'm naked here!"

Demi rolled her eyes. "Forget that. This is important!" she thrust the letters into his hands.

"So? It's just our Hogwarts – why does it say Prewett?"

"Exactly!" said Demi.

"But – but my name was never Prewett! And yours was changed nine years ago!"

"I know!" agreed Demi, averting her eyes as her brother hurried out of the tub and pulled on his robe – sea foam green, if you were wondering.

"Maybe – maybe Hogwarts made a mistake?" suggested Justus.

"Maybe…" said Demi, not convinced. "But I think we'll have to ask them."

Justus's green eyes widened.

"What if there's a reason? Maybe we'll need to know!" Demi defended herself.

"Fine," sighed her brother, and the two twins left the safety of their annex and travelled down the stairs and through a few halls. They were heading for James's study, but they needn't have. They ran into Krystal.

"What do you brats want?" she demanded impatiently.

"Mother…" began Justus nervously. "We – uh – we got our Hogwarts letters today."

Krystal quirked a brow. "So?"

"There seems to be a misspelling or something," said Demi, showing her. "See? It says Prewett instead of Potter."

"That's right." Nodded Krystal. "Because that's your name now. Prewett."

The children were confused. With a nasty smile on her face, Krystal leaned down and said softly. "We can't have the world knowing about the Other Potter Twins, can we? If you want to stay in _our _house, you'll play by _our _rules and the rule is this: You were taken in by us. You are Jayden and Sierra's cousins, and you will address James and myself as Aunt and Uncle. If you want to keep living in this nice house, in your nice little rooms, and making your goody-goody friends, then you had better stay in form. Got it?"

The twins nodded, stunned into silenced.

Krystal smiled. "Good. Be sure to get that godfather of yours to take you shopping for your school things. We wouldn't want you to be unprepared for school…."

And with an evil chuckle, their mother – or should we say Aunt – was gone.

Demi and Justus tried to forget about this latest development. They convinced themselves that they were better off anyway – they hadn't wanted to be part of that family since Demi's father and Justus's mother, whom they both usually referred to as mum and dad, died. However, the hole was still there. It was one thing to favour some children over the others, but quite another to change their names and force them to act like outsiders.

Overall, though, the two now-Prewetts were still happier than they had ever been. Thoughts of their new friends and the day they would soon spend with their godfather heartened the pair as they walked slowly back upstairs, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>There was a problem: as Sirius worked as an Auror, he sometimes had to go on missions that would last for unknown amounts of time.<p>

This was one of these times.

James and Krystal weren't about to take Demi and Justus to Diagon Alley with them and their favourite twins, lest people learn they exist, so the question was, _how _were they going to get to Diagon Alley?

In the end, they decided to go the next morning, a day after their 'family' did. They would expect them to be in their room, and rarely checked on them anyway, so they would simply sneak out. Although after the newest development, Demi and Justus doubted that either would care anyway.

When Gideon and Lily died, they had secretly left a joint vault for Justus and Demi, apparently expecting that something like this might happen, and Sirius withdrew money for them when they needed it.

So the next morning, Demi awoke and dressed in a purple and denim dress and her favourite knee-high black leather boots, smiling as she snake-braided her hair and though of how Sirius would say she that looked more like him every day.

Justus, next door, dressed in blue jeans, a white collared shirt, and a red, gray, and blue plaid shirt over it. He quickly combed through his hair and grabbed his leather money pouch before meeting Demi in the playroom.

"Ready?" he grinned. They were always excited to get out of the house.

"Of course."

They went into James's study – which was almost never used – and Demi quickly located the jar of Floo powder.

"You first," she offered Justus, and he took a pinch reluctantly. They hated Flooing.

"Diagon Alley!" he cried, throwing the powder down and disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

"Here goes nothing," said Demi, taking a deep breath, and followed her brother, making sure to close her eyes and keep her elbows tucked in.

She suddenly jerked to a halt, and found herself falling towards the floor…until a hand jerked out and caught her.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, looking up at her rescuer.

"No problem," he assured, smiling. Demi guessed he was about her age. He had short brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and black eyes.

Behind him, Justus was being helped up by a girl who looked very similar to the boy: she had lighter hair, a dark blond, but the same eyes and nose.

"I'mWayne, and this is my cousin, Lavender." He introduced, gesturing to the girl.

"Hi," said Demi. "I'm Demi Pott – Prewett, and my brother's name is Justus. Are you two first years as well?"

They both nodded.

"Lavender!" called a voice from bookshelf to their right. "Look at this book I found – oh, hi Demi, Justus!"

Matilda Honey appeared, holding a stack of books.

"Hi, Matilda," said Justus.

"You know each other?" askedWayne, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes," said Matilda, setting down the books. "We met at The Children Who Lived's birthday party. Demi and Justus are their twins. I told you guys, remember?"

"Oh, right!" said Lavender. She turned to the Potters. "I think it's horrible, what they do to you."

The siblings blushed.

"Wait," saidWayneslowly. "Didn't you just say your last name was Prewett?"

Matilda looked at them with a confused expression.

"Yeah – something happened yesterday…" said Justus. "Apparently our parents are actually our Aunt and Uncle."

"Really?" said Matilda, looking even more confused. "But–"

Luckily at that moment a woman walked toward them. Justus and Demi didn't like having to lie to their friends, but they decided that they would tell them the whole story at Hogwarts. They didn't want it getting out – they liked their rooms!

"Matilda, dear, have you found everything yet?" the woman asked Matilda.

"Yes, mum." Matilda answered, heaving the books into the cauldron at her mother's feet. "And these are the friends I was telling you about – Justus and Demi."

"Oh, hello there dears," she said, shaking each of their hands. "I'm Jennifer Honey. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," said Demi, smiling.

Jennifer glanced down at her watch and wrinkled her nose. "Sorry kids, but we have to go. Perhaps we'll see you two at the platform?"

The twins nodded, and Matilda hugged them both – something neither was used to. A moment later, Demi and Justus were alone.

"Okay," said Demi decisively. "Let's start getting our books."

So the Prewetts split up and got two copies of all the books they would need for the year, plus a few more for fun reading. Next they went to the potions supplies store, followed by their telescopes and dragonhide gloves. They came to a stop in front of the Magical Menagerie.

"We have plenty of money," Justus said. "We should get a pet each."

Demi thought for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we should. Come on."

The inside of the shop was filled with hisses, barks, meows, gurgles, and an assortment of other noises they couldn't identify. Every surface, not to mention the cages, had at least one animal on it.

After about ten minutes of wandering, petting, and question the employees, Justus had picked a large snowy owl he named Hedwig and Demi picked a tiny half-kneazle kitten calledAdelaide.

After paying for their animals, the twins headed to Madam Malkin's to get their robes and uniforms. Inside were two children about their age already being fitted by a slightly chubby, red-cheeked woman.

"Oh blast it, two more," she said when she saw Demi and Justus. "Come on over here then, stand up there, that's it…"

"Hi," said the girl across from Justus. She had very long, dark brown hair and looked to be Italian. "I'm Basel Zabini, and this is my cousin, Blaise. Are you new to Hogwarts this year as well?"

"Yes," answered Demi. "I'm Demi Prewett, and this is my brother, Justus."

Blaise looked a lot likeBasel– he had the same dark skin and hair, but his was short and even curlier. He smiled at them both and asked the inevitable question: "What Houses do you think you'll be in?"

"Probably Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," said Justus. "But we don't really care either way. Just as long as we're not near those Children Who Lived."

Baseland Blaise both laughed, and Justus and Demi were relieved that they weren't fan-people.

"I agree," saidBasel. "Though I think I'll be in Hufflepuff."

"That's you two done, dears," said Madam Malkin to the two Zabini's, and they paid her and left with a wave to Demi and Justus.

)(

"I'm not nervous." Demi said.

"Me either." Agreed Justus.

They both stared determinedly at the sign that read 'Ollivander's', then, with a simultaneous deep breath, they walked in.

"Hello there," said an old man behind the counter. "Here for your wands?" they nodded shakily. "Well come on then, don't be shy. Ladies first."

Ollivander pulled out a measuring tape and began measuring Demi, who tried to ignore his slightly disconcerting stare.

It seemed like hours before Justus and Demi finally found their wands – Justus's twelve inches, yew and dragon heartstring, and Demi's eleven and a fourth inches, holly and phoenix feather. Ollivander even informed them that Justus's wand happed to be from the same tree as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's had been, and Demi's core came from the same bird as his. Ollivander thought it was an interesting coincidence, but Justus and Demi thought there was more to it…

* * *

><p>When all their shopping was finally done, the two twins Flooed back home and went up to their suit. That night they both stayed up late reading, and at exactly midnight, something happened that was very strange, even for Justus and Demi.<p>

Two ribbons, one yellow, one sea green, suddenly burst out of thin air and floated towards them.


	4. The Letters

**Slightly sad chapter in which Demi and Justus learn the truth. Review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Letters.<span>

As Demi and Justus watched, the ribbons slowly, as if they were feathers, floated down not a foot in front of them. Just as they reached almost knee height, they each transformed into what looked like vintage strongboxes. The one on the right – Justus's – was engraved with the initials G.W.O.R.P, while the one in front of Demi's was engraved with LAREV.

"What – what are these?" Demi wondered in a whisper.

"I don't know…" said Justus slowly, reaching out to run a finger over the side of it. To both the twins' surprise, the strongbox suddenly popped open. Inside were several things – books, scrolls, smaller boxes, and a letter on top.

"These must be from our parents," Demi said in awe, touching her own box and then looking inside. "Look – my letter is addressed 'my dearest daughter'. It's – it's from mum."

The twins shared a look for a moment, and then simultaneously opened the letters.

Demi's was written in bouncy handwriting and read:

_My darling Demitria,_

_The spell I have set on this strongbox should cause it to appear to you a few weeks before you start at Hogwarts, in the case that I have died. If Gideon and I are correct in thinking, then your father and Krystal are now married and Sierra and Jayden have been called The Children Who Lived. _

_Let me explain: when the prophecy concerning one of you four children was made clear to the Order, a small group consisting of myself, Gideon, Sirius, Fabian, Hestia Jones, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Alice, Frank, and Augusta Longbottom, Charity Burbage, Senora Sinistra, and Emmeline Vance thought out several possibilities for how the prophecy might end up. The most likely seemed to be that Voldemort would target all four of you, just to be safe. Gideon and I did the research and knew that the only way to protect you four was to enact old Love magic. So, in other words, we died to protect you._

_But don't feel guilty, my dear! It was our decision, and at least two of you were worth it. It was our time. I want you to remember that._

_At any rate, what we believe would have happed than night is this: Voldemort elected to kill Jayden and Sierra first (I'm sure they were screaming and generally causing a fuss), and that you and Justus protected them with your magic, empowered by Gideon and I dying to save you two. Thus, you and Justus are the true Chosen Ones. We believe __–__ and this is all purely theory mind you! __–__ that the symbols Jayden and Sierra received in the form of curse scars (perhaps a heart, star, sun, cloud __–__ we were never sure on that front) were a mark of being touched by love-magic, which saved them. The scars you and Justus have (assuming that you do indeed have one) __–__ perhaps a flame or a corkscrew? __–__ are a mark of where Voldemort's dark magic touched you rather than your twins._

_It took a lot of research on our part to guess through that much. Hopefully we weren't to far off the mark._

_I know James and Krystal have probably kept you from most human contact. I'll wager that Sirius is likely the only person you're allowed around on a regular basis, but know that you can always contact any of the people in that group I mentioned __–__ except Fabian, Alice, or Frank, of course. They care for you both and would love to talk to you or help you with anything you need._

_Gideon and I have also discussed what would happen when you and Justus started Hogwarts. Unless we're horribly mistaken, Krystal and James have had your last names changed. We know this because we thought that if you went to the school under the same names as the 'Special Twins', you might possibly get at least a fraction of the attention you two deserve. Krystal and James wouldn't want that __–__ then it would come out that you two had been hidden for years. Perhaps, however, it will be better this way. Who would want to be related to those four anyway?_

_I know, love, that you must wonder why Gideon and I chose Krystal and James in the first place __–__ or at least I hope you do. The truth is, James had a few good years. At first in Hogwarts he was an unbearable snob who picked on everyone he felt like. From our seventh year on to about when you and your sister were born, however, he was actually kind and caring. Krystal, on the other hand, had always been a gold-digging brat. Gideon owed her brother a favour and__…__well there you have it._

_My dear Demi, how I wish I could protect you from the pain of an unloving family. How I wish I had lived long enough to impress upon you and Justus (who I always felt was more of a son to me than Sierra was a daughter) your worth. At least I know that Sirius and all the others remaining will help you. In fact, Charity and Senora are teachers at Hogwarts._

_Anyway, my dear, just know that you both are and were loved, even if not by your so-called parents. _

_One last thing: I want you two to know the prophecy that concerns you. Here it is: _

**_'The ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approach, each born to one who has thrice defied him, each born as the seventh month dies_****_…_****_and the dark lord shall mark him and her as his equals, but they shall have the power the dark lord knows not_****_…_****_either side must perish by the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives_****_…_****_the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be wrongly betrayed_****_…_****_.'_**

_Of course, Dumbledore changed it to suit his needs. The last part about betrayal has been conveniently left out at the Order meetings. We think it's quite obvious that it points to you, but please know that you and Justus need not act on it. If you decide not to ever interfere with the possibly upcoming war, I will still be proud of you. You do not owe the Wizarding World anything after how it has treated you._

_But that is a descision for a later time. You don't need to worry about that now. Just have fun at Hogwarts and do your best. No matter what, I will always be proud of you._

_Love,_

_Mum._

[From the desk of Lilian Rochelle Elizabeth Evans Potter]

Gideon's letter to Justus was the same, for the most part, except that the signature at the bottom read 'Gideon William Oliver Rodmen Prewett'. Gideon told about the group from the Order, the prophecy, what they thought had happened that night, and how proud he was of Justus. By the time both twins had finished their letters, they were leaning against each other, crying quietly.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Demi and Justus got around to looking at the other things in the strongboxes. Demi's contained a small jewellery box with a beautiful silver and gold antique set of jewellery: it held a necklace, earrings, and a ring, all matching. Demi, too choked up to speak, put them on immediately. In a smaller box under she found a blue cameo necklace on a gold chain with a note:

_Demi,_

_I had this made right after you were born. I was planning to give it to you on your fifth birthday but alas__…_

_This is supposed to be you and I together. _

_I hope you like it, my dear._

_Mum._

Demi put it on immediately. It fell just below the aquamarine necklace.

Justus, meanwhile, was looking through his own items. Gideon had left him a gold ring with ebony and diamonds on the top, a silver chain for his wrist, and an antique pocket watch with his grandfather's initials on the back.

Then, at the bottom of both twins' boxes, they found leather journals. Justus's was read accented in gold with a pressing of a lion on the front, under the initials JLAAP. Inside was Justus's full name – 'Justus Lithlinn August Auroras Prewett'. Demi's was similar, but dark green with gold, and a picture of a sun was pressed into the front under her initials, DDFOP - Demitria December Fabia Oriona Prewett.

Both children stayed up late into the night looking through the books inside and re-reading the letters over and over again. Demi and Justus fell asleep at dawn together in their net hammock, still clutching the letters and journals.


End file.
